Teen singer
by lenluv139
Summary: Luffy is a famous and a loved singer, but that does not mean that he doesn't have problems too. Will Luffy have to face it all alone for the rest of his life? I'm back! Please read the author's note inside! It is important!


**Teen singer :D  
**

_Dear readers,_

_I am so sorry that I haven't been typing up my stories in a while :( I have lost all of my confidence in typing them up because of just one comment on one of my stories. I am also sorry that I have deleted most of my stories -.- I couldn't do it anymore, nor take it. Plus, I have just started on fanfiction and I didn't know where to start. I am so sorry to the people who have Favorited and followed my stories. I hope you all can understand._

_I am doing a re-make on this story, Teen singer, because I know I have made alot of grammar mistakes and such. Plus, what makes it worse is that I didn't put enough detail in to my stories, that is probably why much people was not reading them. I don't like to continue stories that I know I have messed up on and, for now on, I will try my best on making better stories, and please tell me if this is acceptable or not.  
_

_Oh, and if you all have not noticed. I have another profile on here and my name on there is Bluejay139. He, he. Surprise huh? I decided to create a new account so I can start over and become better, and it worked out great! I am doing ten times better than I have done before so I decided that if I can do better on my other account, that I can do better on this one and deleted most of my stories. I am sorry if I disappointed alot of people, but, I really wanted y'all to read and be able to enjoy it without having to worry about grammer probles and all that.  
_

_I hope people read this because it basically explains why I did what I did. =.=  
_

_Love all of y'all,  
_

_lenluv139 A.K.A Bluejay139  
_

* * *

**Summary: **Luffy is a famous and loved singer, but that does not mean that he doesn't have problems too. Will Luffy have to face it all alone for the rest of his life?_  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this, nor, control this, but I can freaking' roll this! Does that even make sense?

* * *

*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*

**Chapter 1: My life before today**

Today is my birthday and I am so excited! I am turning ten years old and we are going to have a BBQ at my favorite park. The park is named Drum Island! And it's named that because there is drum shapes all over! Cool huh?

"Luffy, are you ready to go to Drum Island?" Makino said, walking up to me with a smile on her face.

Makino is my mother figure, but not really my mom. I was not adopted like a normal kid. No. I was found sitting by an garbage in an alley way when I was a baby. She said I was about...four or five years old at that time and wailing like someone was holding a knife to my throat. I am happy that she found me because if she didn't, I would not be here now, having the time of my life, having a birhday party with the closest person to me.

"YES!" I replied loundly, holding up a chunk of chicken in my small hands. The sauce from it is sliding down my arm, burning me from the heat that is emitting from it. The smell is driving me insane, so I bit into it, sauce coming from it and all on to my small-heart shaped face.

Makino laughs as I lift my head from the chicken with sauce all on my face and grabs a small-white napkin from her pocket. She wipes the napkin on my mouth, scrubbing and rubbing hard yet soft on my skin.

"Luffy," Makino said, pulling the napkin away from my face with a sweet smile still on her face, brown eyes looking at me sweetly, and green hair swishing to the side as she cocked her head.

'She looks beautiful' I thought, looking at her in awe.

"Come on Luffy," she said, grabbing my arm while I am still in a gaze, dragging me so we can get to the park. This causes me to stumble, but I quickly catch myself before I could trip and fall on my face.

We made it to the door and stopped.

"ACE!" Makino yelled, looking up at the door that is up stairs.

Ace is my big brother. He was also with me when I was a baby. He was right next to me, crying eyes out too. We have the same birthday because we were both found on this day! He is one year older than me and I don't like it, not one bit because he is taller and stronger. I want to grow as strong as him one day.

We waited a few minutes for Ace to hurry up and come down the stairs and once he was down, we headed out the brown door. Once we walked outside, we got inside the silver Toyota that is sitting outside of our house in the parking lot. Makino started the car up; looked at Ace and I, to see if we are okay. I gave her a thumbs up and she nodded her head, understanding me. Makino started to back up out of the parking lot, and once out, she drove off.

I looked out the window, smile taking over my face, and yelled, "MEAT, MEAT, WE WILL BE HAVING MEAT AT MY SUPER PARTY~"

The drive there was not long, it only took a few minutes to get there and once we were there, I ran out of the car with a grin on my face.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

_So here it is. The next chapter will be longer, don't worry, and if I have any mistakes, please tell me! But say it in a good way.  
_

_At the end of every chapter I will be putting a little character talk show type of thing. This is where you can ask any character from this story a question, and they will answer it at the end of every chapter, cool huh?  
_

_Review if you want to, I'm not gonna force ya and yada, yada, yada. You get what I mean right?  
_


End file.
